With the advent of Web 2.0, the way of information distribution and communication by evolving from “read-only” to “participation from virtually all the users” has inevitably led to information overload. Without effective filtering, verifying, refining and consolidation, useful contents is buried among an enormous amount of useless information, hence serves no use. The present inventor recognizes the questions of how to solve information overload, to consolidate information, and to take advantage of the information has become a major pressing issue of the Internet evolution.